1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device and a method for controlling the same, in which additional data of caller ID are displayed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As use of a portable device has been increased, users have used various services, such as web surfing and electronic financial transaction as well as personal communication and music listening, by using the portable device. Examples of personal communication may include a phone call and text message transmission and reception. In case of the phone call, a user may decide whether to answer to an incoming call when the incoming call is received from the other party. Since the portable device provides caller ID to the user who has received the incoming call, the user may decide whether to answer to the call by identifying the caller ID.
However, since the caller ID provided by the portable device according to the related art includes a phone number only, a problem occurs in that information on the incoming call is not sufficient when the user decides whether to answer to the incoming call.
Accordingly, the portable device needs to collect various kinds of additional data on the basis of the caller ID and provide the collected additional data to the user.